


Ruining Childhood Songs

by BigSister



Category: Misc - Fandom
Genre: Child Death, Dark Crack, Near Death Experiences, Song Parody, Torture, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSister/pseuds/BigSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a story, just a note for people that want to follow my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruining Childhood Songs

So I've made a short parody thing on Fanfiction.Net . It's not written as a serious work, just a little thing to let out my silly side at bit since I've been writing a few really dark works on my computer lately and needed a break from the blood and gore. So I wrote a short story about blood and gore... and war crimes... and death... and torture...

 

But it's written as a sort of parody of the songs they used to play at primary school disco's my mum forced me to attend, so it's not that bad. Alright so maybe it got a little dark in the end with a vague description of witnessing the murder of a newborn; however it's sort of dark humour style so... that doesn't make it any better sounding does it? Please don't think I'm a psycho after reading this.  
As you can tell it's not for younger or sensitive readers, or people who don't understand that sometimes I need to just write a non-serious piece once in a while. So don't blame me if you don't like it, because I'm telling you now: I only read over it once and that was just to chuckle a bit at what I'd wrote. The link's at the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7002848/Alii-Wade


End file.
